Vines Of Dark Passion
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: ‘I’m always yours,’ the soft voice of a fragile sixteen-year-old said. (This story is based on Stockholm's Syndrome and LMHP slash) Review ...


***************************  
  
The sun blazed, fiery and dramatic, a mere vision before its beautiful transition to darkness enchanted with many little stars. The night sky was as beautiful as the day one, only it held more promises to one boy who was watching by the window - Harry Potter. To Harry, the vision of sunset was more of a treasure than anything else in the world. It promised him a long night without anymore pain. It promised few hours of comfort. It also promised - Him.  
  
Harry looked at the blood-stained mirror in the corner of his tiny cell. The cell was just enough for him to do two somersaults and refrain from bumping into the walls. The mirror, though smeared with blood and dirt, still provided a rather objective view of himself. He stared hard. He had refrained from even glancing at the mirror since last month when the darkness began.  
  
Last month, he had seen a healthy (well, maybe a bit of a dwarfish-height boy), tan teenager in the mirror but now, he literally could have been another person.  
  
His hair attracted his attention first. It was horribly long, slightly brushing against his shoulders and his fringe was poking into his eyes so often that he was going to plea for a pair of scissors later. Well, at least they managed to cover the scar which his stronger master hated. Next came his face. He might as well have been an earthworm. His face was dirt- stained, very blackened from all the face-downs in the dirty cell. The only features still visible were his eyes and his lips.  
  
His eyes were still the same emerald-green but they did not hold the dancing light or enthusiasm he used to have. They could still regain a bit of life when he saw Him but until then, they were like dull orbs of green, reflecting nothing but blankness. He had learnt to control his expressions such that his eyes were nothing more than green ones. He knew that his expressions were interpreted through his eyes and he refused to let his captors have a view into his tortured soul and shattered spirit.  
  
His lips were a fierce reminder of his daily torture. They were the main parts which were kissed brutally and often bitten as a punishment. They were broken, rough and parched, lacking water. The only water he had was his own blood during the day. He would deliberately bite his own skin and suck at the red liquid eagerly. Then, he would focus all his strength on sealing the skin. He was thankful that he still could manage a bit of wandless magic.  
  
Harry now waited patiently. He knew that sunset was normally around six- thirty in the evening nowadays - he had heard his guards talk about it just this morning. That meant that from now till the time he had to return to his captor, there was still around ten and a half hours.  
  
It was quite boring during the day for Harry had grown numb to Voldemort's painful torture - this included physical assaults such as whipping, beatings as well as mental pain such as rape and the answer-question session they usually had - and his regular taunts.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall and almost dozed off in his exhaustion from the day's consecutive raping - Voldemort had been in an exceptionally foul mood and took it out on Harry. Harry knew that Voldemort now controlled Hogwarts and used there as headquarters. All the children who were unlucky enough to have survived were serving as slaves.  
  
'Potter,' he was harshly backhanded and his eyes flew open, meeting cool grey ones. He had come, Harry felt his lips twitch in relief and gladness. He knew that this harshness was just a show to convince Voldemort that Harry was not having any special treatment with him and the nightly raping also continued with lots of violence. Harry was brutally knocked down onto the floor by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Clip it yourself,' Lucius commanded, his voice was perfectly tuned to a silky, dangerous tone and Harry knew that if he disobeyed, more slapping would be part of the show. He accepted the collar and leash which was thrown down onto the floor and he swiftly put them on - he had had a month's of practice and he was very fast in doing so. He felt Lucius Malfoy take the other end of the leash and felt a tug which signaled his escape from this cell.  
  
He trotted along, on all fours like a dog. He was exceptionally close to the man, he trotted next to the man, occasionally brushing against him. Lucius never minded that - he understood the fear Harry had when other Death Eaters sneered at him and touched him. Harry was barely wearing clothes - Voldemort would give him torn clothes. Lucius hurried, keen to allow Harry to rest as soon as possible.  
  
They went down a flight of steps leading to the dungeons. Ever since Voldemort took over Hogwarts, a few Death Eaters stayed there permanently to help with the running of things and the enslaving of children. Lucius was one of them and he lived in the dungeons part of the Hogwarts area. It was extremely spacious and was free from all the noise of children crying or screaming in pain.  
  
'Ivy Restoraise,' Lucius whispered to the stone door. It swung open in response. Lucius had two passwords used for the entrance. One was the one he just used, the other was the one for Voldemort or other Death Eaters. If anyone whispered the latter, Lucius would be notified and he would immediately have Harry roughly shoved onto the bed, like during a rape and their secret relationship would go on unnoticed.  
  
Now, Lucius entered and Harry followed obediently. As soon as the stone door shut behind them, Lucius let go of the leash and gently pulled Harry into standing position. Harry felt the light enter his eyes once again as Lucius meticulously inspected his wounds of the day. A shy smile lit up his youthful face when Lucius gave a sigh and held him in an embrace while whispering softly, 'My little boy,'  
  
The usual bath followed. Harry undressed and let Lucius mutter healing spells onto certain deeper wounds. They left the smaller ones such as scratches and bruises to heal by themselves so as to give the impression that Harry was not being treated nicely at all. Next, warm water stung the wounds and Harry felt wet cloth being dragged over his skin, dabbing at occasionally wounds.  
  
Harry never flinched at all even though the wounds stung and burned him like iron taken from fire for he was happy just knowing that Lucius was with him. Lucius' long, slender fingers ran across Harry's skin and traced the wounds gently, cooling the flames with his gentleness. Harry moved closer to Lucius' touch, like a starved animal and felt Lucius stroke his cheek lightly.  
  
'You really can get dirty in just hours,' Lucius murmured softly as he replaced the water with a wave of his hand such that red and black were replaced by clear sparkling water once again. Harry nodded vigorously, he took pleasure in hearing Lucius' voice. Sometimes, Lucius would drop by while Harry was being raped and he could hear, above his own screams, Lucius speaking to Voldemort who answered easily.  
  
Such times always made Harry feel more optimistic about the torture.  
  
'You're my good little pet,' Lucius liked referring to Harry as a pet. When they were alone, it was an affectionate term and Lucius used it to tease Harry occasionally. But it held another significance outside. It meant that Harry was broken, shattered and tortured by Lucius. It meant that Harry was nothing but an animal.  
  
'Yes,' Harry agreed while ducking his head into the water to get the grime off his hair. He felt Lucius gently wash his back and stroke him dotingly. 'Can I please have a hair cut?' Harry pleaded when he resurfaced. He yanked at his long hair to demonstrate his point and Lucius gently took a pair of scissors from the dressing table and sighed. This was the fourth time in a month that Harry's hair had grown too fast and become a source of annoyance.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry muttered diffidently. He might be Lucius Malfoy's secret lover but most of the time Harry looked upon him as an adult, as a man who held the power to heal his soul, as a man who owned him and as a father. Ever since Sirius' death, Harry had felt isolated. It didn't matter if Hermione or Ron were around him or not for he always felt isolated and brutally alone.  
  
Until Lucius took him away from Voldemort for the first time.  
  
The first time he met Lucius was in his second year - he had no feelings yet and even hated him. But when a month ago, he had been sent to Lucius after the raping session, he had leaned into the man's touch like a little cat. He needed Lucius. He needed the silky, deep and masculine voice to wash over him like magical water. He needed to feel loved - to feel wanted - and Lucius Malfoy could provide that.  
  
Harry closed his eyes at the sound of hair being snipped off. He could feel the hair falling into the bathtub. He was very thankful to feel the ticklish lot of hair on his shoulder fall off.  
  
Lucius stopped cutting at a reasonable length and muttered the vanishing spell. The floating clumps of hair vanished and Lucius gently helped Harry out of the bath. He gently helped his young lover into the silk clothes he had specially made for Harry and scooped the boy up in his arms. Harry felt light - not a good sign definitely - and Lucius could feel his bones - poor child, Voldemort really did his job well as an evil wizard.  
  
He laid Harry onto the bed and stroked Harry until he was sure the boy was asleep. Then, Lucius left the bed to the study table he had. He pulled out parchment and ink and started writing. Halfway through, he sighed, he was doing all these for Harry's sake - only Harry. Only Harry was worthy of putting his own life into danger. He was risking his own life all for the boy's sake.  
  
He knew Albus Dumbledore - yes, that sickening old man who always had the uncanny impression of extreme innocence - was still somewhere out there, unable to get to his students who were trapped and he knew that Dumbledore had enough people to take out all the Death Eaters in the castle. All Dumbledore needed was a way to repel the wards around Hogwarts and a detailed outline plan on the activities going on. That simple. And Lucius Malfoy was willing to help on that.  
  
He would request for freedom in return for the help and to be able to visit Harry once everything was cleared up. Harry might not have the same feelings for him but to be able to see Harry would mean everything to Lucius Malfoy. To see Harry happy and no longer being an occasional victim of rape would be nice. Even if Harry rejected him when he was free again.  
  
Lucius penned a few lines hastily and walked over to the magical fire he had conjured there. He threw in a pinch of black powder and said clearly, 'Severus Snape,' The black head of the former Potions Master soon evolved and soon shocked to see that Lucius Malfoy had called him.  
  
'You called, Lucius?'  
  
'Yes. . . pass this to the old fox, would you?' Lucius grew impatient easily and this was one of the times when he really felt like cursing Snape to hell and all the way back. Fancy him asking questions!  
  
'The old fox? Whatever for?' Oh god, don't make me curse you Severus, Lucius rolled his eyes despite the crisis.  
  
'It's to help him,' Lucius said impatiently and stuffed the note at Severus Snape before waving a hand to end the connection. Any connection more than thirty seconds could be traced and Lucius would be in deep trouble if Voldemort found out.  
  
Lucius threw a concerned glance over at the sleeping figure on the bed. Harry was stirring fretfully in his sleep, whimpering slightly. Lucius got up and slid beneath the covers with the boy, holding the child and whispering soothing words while swearing at Voldemort for hurting *his* Harry. It was strange sometimes that Lucius could be so possessive over Harry.  
  
For Harry, Lucius Malfoy would do anything - everything.  
  
*******************************  
  
A week later  
  
'Ow, that-bloody-hurt!' Harry could not help but swear bitterly as he felt his skin sting painfully. He could feel the satisfaction of Lord Voldemort - as red-eyed and creepy as ever. He heard the cold-blooded man laugh in satisfaction as a long finger ran up and down his naked back, caressing the deep imprints of red the whip had left. Harry was thankful that for once he was facing the wall and all he could do was just stare and scream at it.  
  
'You forgot to repeat the words. . .we shall try again, shan't we?' Voldemort hissed maliciously into Harry's right ear, his breath was cold and made Harry shudder violently. Pain mingled with fear nearly made Harry pass out cold but he stopped himself in time for if he disobeyed Voldemort, he would be subjected to rape definitely and compared to it, being whipped was a pleasure.  
  
A whip lashed again on his fragile body, cutting intertwining vines on his pale skin.  
  
'One - I will never disobey my master again,' so far so good. Harry waited for the second blow to fall and did not have to wait long for Voldemort was keen to see how long he could last without beginning the whole thing all over again. Torturing Harry was a source of amusement and entertainment. Seeing the bane of his life being bloodied and dirtied was a pleasure.  
  
Harry's body jolted involuntarily.  
  
'T-two - I will never disobey my master again,' His voice had quivered, he hoped Voldemort was feeling happy enough today to spare him of the torture of repeating. Whichever deity he had prayed to had certainly been nice for Voldemort dismissed that.  
  
Another sharp pain on his back - would his spine break under the pressure? Harry did not think that Voldemort would give his most prized Death Eater a play toy which was broken and mutilated although previous tortures had nearly achieved the same effect. Lucius would no doubt be started rebelling if he saw Harry coming back with a broken spine.  
  
'Very good, we are doing quite well, aren't we, Harry?' Voldemort's voice was soft and infuriating. Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out loud when he felt the harsh coldness of the whip make contact with his bare flesh once again. Voldemort was harsh and ruthless when it came to tormenting Harry.  
  
'Th-th-three - I will never disobey my master again,' Harry gasped as he felt the wounds burn and scorch his skin. He liked it when Lucius burned and branded his skin with the man's touch but not when Voldemort burnt him with the whip.  
  
'You are very, very lucky today, Potter. I need to be elsewhere and therefore I'll dismiss you earlier. Lucius will be here to fetch you and be sure you obey,' the words were too good to be true, Harry thought as the shackles which held his wrists firmly to the wall were broken magically and he fell to the ground, unable to steady himself in his agony. Besides, he would have to be leashed later on.  
  
Harry groaned on the floor. The ground was cold and he was sure he'd die of the chill if he continued lying on the ground like a limp puppet. He gingerly touched his own back - liquid stained his fingers and he grimaced. He simply lay in that helpless position for minutes.  
  
'Great Harry Potter reduced to nothing but a dog - tsk, tsk, how interesting. Now, look up, Potter,' he heard the familiar smooth voice sneer. He looked up and saw Lucius. Lucius' eyes might be cold but there were traces of concern and love concealed in their depths. Harry obediently accepted the familiar humiliating leash. Yet, he often felt contented when he felt the collar slipping onto his neck and tightening at the magic words.  
  
He liked to feel owned. He wanted to feel possessed and he liked the person to be Lucius Malfoy. The collar had the Malfoy seal on it and it made him feel that he was Lucius'. Only Lucius'.  
  
He trotted along Lucius down the corridors and to the dungeons as usual and subjected himself to the gentle prodding and Lucius' obvious pain when he saw his pet's body covered with blood and grime which were more than the usual amount. It usually meant that Harry had had a tougher time. The next few minutes were a ritual and Harry was only subconscious when he went through them with Lucius' help.  
  
He was barely conscious when Lucius carried him to the bed and gently laid him on the comforting smoothness of velvet. He stirred in his sleep when he felt Lucius drop a gentle kiss on his lips and clutched Lucius' hand tightly, even in his sleep he could feel the impending separation and the pain he would soon suffer - be separated from the only person he trusted.  
  
**************************  
  
1 hour later  
  
Lucius sat by the edge of the bed, watching his lover sleep like an infant. Then, he felt what he had been waiting for all week.  
  
A searing pain shot up his left forearm and he gripped his arm hard as he pulled up the sleeve and saw nothing but pale, flawless skin - the Dark Mark was flaming but the fiery pain soon died down. Lucius calmly replaced his sleeve - the Dark Lord had died.  
  
And he heard the very thing he had been waiting for all week.  
  
He heard his door being knocked in the sequence he gave specially to Dumbledore. Three short raps and two long ones. He was apprehensive now. His face might be impassive but he was secretly terrified. What if Voldemort had intercepted the letter? What if Snape was actually really Voldemort's spy? Lucius could only throw caution into the wind as he opened the door.  
  
Three wands immediately pointed to his heart. He recognised them - all senior members of the ministry, loyal to Dumbledore. He exhaled in relief as he watched the remaining of the squad hurry to Harry's side. 'Don't you dare scare him,' Lucius was stunned by his own possessiveness as he spat at the more junior ministry officers.  
  
'We won't hurt him, Malfoy, if you let us take you back to await your trial,' one of them spoke and Lucius nodded, seeing that he was in no position to bargain.  
  
'Is Voldemort dead?' he asked softly, dreading and yet rejoicing as the answer was presented in a nod.  
  
'Dumbledore is alive, I take it,' another nod.  
  
Good. So long as Dumbledore could stand as witness, he was safe.  
  
He was walking out of the room when he heard shouting and noises of a scuffle - no doubt Harry was trying to get to him. He heard snatches of swear words and phrases such as 'You guys don't get it' and 'I want to see him'. Ah well, Golden Boy or not, Lucius allowed a smirk, Harry obviously was not allowed a foot near him, not even if he commanded.  
  
Then, Lucius heard the noise of something hitting the floor. He looked back and was touched to see the boy getting up from the ground and breaking past the ministry officers to reach him. Lucius looked back at his young lover, waiting for Harry to say whatever he wanted to. Grey eyes met green eyes as Lucius waited patiently.  
  
'I'm always yours,' the soft voice of a fragile sixteen-year-old said.  
  
*************************  
  
A week later  
  
Merlin! The ministry really was not efficient - they took a week to clear up all things and arrange for him to have a trial. Lucius Malfoy sat upright on his bed in the cell. Dumbledore had been to see him several times - bringing with him news of Harry's improving health and state of mind and the witnesses who were going to be helping him. Apparently, Severus and Dumbledore were the only - no, Harry was also going to be one of the witnesses, and the boy had requested to do so - key witnesses.  
  
He hadn't seen Harry for a long time. He wondered whether the boy still remotely remembered him well for the month-long torture in Voldemort's hands had apparently caused both mental and physical scars which were likely to hinder the boy's re-socializing into the wizarding world. Harry was extremely suspicious and wary of people - even Dumbledore. Harry now kept his wand with him at all times and he had to take sleeping potions to be able to rest peacefully.  
  
Whether Harry even meant his parting words to Lucius was a mystery. Lucius chose to think they were simply part of what muggles called 'Stockholm's Syndrome'. Lucius might be distasteful of muggles but he did bother to study their medical journals. He knew that sometimes, captives would just fall in love with their captors out of desperation and fear of being abandoned. This kind of love might not last for it was built on the basis of fear and need.  
  
Lucius had said nothing in response - he had just smiled softly at the boy and then on his own accord, left the room.  
  
'Aaah, Lucius, it's time for the trial,' Dumbledore had been allowed to bring him. Dumbledore was serving both as defense lawyer and witness against the rest of the wizengamot.  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Harry Potter stretched on the bed warily - he kept his eyes fixed on his surroundings in St. Mungo's. He had been giving a room to himself for he needed extensive treatment. So far they had sending healers and psychiatrists to try to help him resume a normal life. Harry himself had felt fear whenever someone or something approached him. He only loss his fear at night when he slept.  
  
He would dream of the only person he trusted - Lucius Malfoy. He would feel the man hold him once more and lie with him under the covers on the silk and velvet-covered bed. Or he would submit himself to the gentle touch of the man when he had his hair cut. Little things like that had stayed with him throughout his separation. The nice feeling of being loved and protected when Lucius brushed lips with him was a sweet memory.  
  
Harry fingered his wand which he had been carrying with him ever since the ordeal. He was jumpy - the slightest cough could make him leap up and aim his wand at the very source and possibly blast it to smithereens. Other than his own mental state, he had to deal with his friends' death. He had known that they were taken to other places to threaten him into consensual rape.  
  
But he did not know they had died until he had casually asked Snape one day. Snape had tried to phrase his answer in the most thoughtful manner but he still felt the harshness of truth - it had been bitter for him. They had been killed once Harry had submitted. Harry hated Bellatrix and her husband for killing them. Some students had been saved - but all scarred for life. They had been sexually assaulted, physically hurt and mentally scarred. Some had lost their minds while others were like Harry - wary of people.  
  
A soft knock on the door made him jerk and then force himself to face Snape.  
  
'It's time for his trial,' Snape said softly and waited for the boy to go with him.  
  
****************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood with every single bit of arrogance he still possessed. Flanking him were two ministry guards in place of Dementors - Fudge still was afraid that Lucius Malfoy might summon the Dementors to unlock the handcuffs on his hand which were manually bound so that no magic and only the key could unlock them.  
  
'Ready?' Fudge asked the people on either side of him. They nodded curtly and turned to fix their gazes on easily the most beautiful man in the dungeon. Lucius Malfoy had let his hair loose and the silky platinum-blonde strands of hair were spread over his broad shoulders. He let his grey eyes sweep over all the people there to witness his trial. He saw Dumbledore and Snape but he arched a graceful eyebrow when he could not find his lover.  
  
The next few minutes passed with Fudge reading the charges and explaining the situation at that time and Lucius' actions and involvements in torturing. Then, other Death Eaters testified against him - Lucius glared coldly at the Lestranges especially. When the whole procession of Death Eaters had finished, Dumbledore and Snape took the stand to defend him.  
  
'. . . In fact, it was due to Mr. Lucius Malfoy's involvement and help that the Order managed to break through the wards to get into Hogwarts and kill Voldemort, thus saving hundreds of innocent lives, including that Mr. Harry Potter who was the key victim to all Voldemort's assaults and even rape,' the last word had a big effect on the people in the dungeon. Many gasped, unable to believe that Harry had been raped by Voldemort, some muttered amongst themselves.  
  
'Mr. Lucius Malfoy had no reason to help us as I believe that at that point in time, Voldemort looked set to take over the whole world. Thus, by helping us in very valuable ways, Mr. Lucius Malfoy proved that he was willing to set aside his old ways and return to serving the light and right causes. As further witness, may I get Mr. Potter who is outside the dungeon to enter?'  
  
Fudge nodded curtly.  
  
Harry entered. He was dressed so simply it was heartbreaking to watch him stand beside Dumbledore and testify.  
  
'On the first night of Voldemort's hold at Hogwarts, he threatened me into torture and consensual rape. It depends on the definition of consensual. I had no choice but to submit obediently and allow my body to be broken and shattered because my best friends' lives were in the hands of the Lestranges who killed them soon after. After the rape and torment, Voldemort sent me to Lucius,'  
  
At this, Harry tilted his head slightly to look at Lucius.  
  
'Lucius did not rape me further like Voldemort had ordered. He took me to his room and he washed the wounds and helped me heal the major ones so that I would not be in so much pain. Not once in the many days I went to him after Voldemort had finished with the daily routine, not once did Lucius attempt to force me into non-consensual sex. Neither did he and I have sex,'  
  
Lucius knew Harry was lying between his teeth. It was to save him for if the wizengamot knew that they had sex, they could charge him for having a sexual relationship with a minor.  
  
'After bathing away the dirt, Lucius would bring me to his bed and let me rest there while he went about doing other things. He never once injured me or forced me into doing anything I didn't want to. And I love him,'  
  
The last declaration caused many to mutter in the dungeon.  
  
Fudge called for silence with a sequence of raps on his table  
  
'You say you love him, Mr. Potter. Then, may I ask how you came to love this Death Eater?' the last two words were spat with venom as Fudge cast a dark glare at Lucius who was only too glad to return the glare with a sneer and smirk.  
  
'Because he was different - he did not hurt me, he healed me - and he is the only person I trust, even now,' Harry answered steadily.  
  
'But he could have been putting on an act to you,' Amelia Bones objected.  
  
'No. He was not. He truly meant no harm. If he did, he needn't have wrote to Professor Dumbledore to save my life,'  
  
There was agreement at this sentence.  
  
Now, it was Lucius' turn to be interrogated.  
  
'All the key witnesses claimed that you wrote to Albus Dumbledore to save Mr. Potter's life. Why did you do so, seeing that Mr. Potter here was your master's enemy?' Fudge asked nastily now, keeping a glare fixed on Lucius. Lucius coldly glared back.  
  
'Because I had grown to love Harry in the month he spent with me. I was unwilling to send him back to Voldemort every morning to be tortured and brutally raped. I was unwilling to see him coming back after every torture bruised and bleeding and I knew that all the tormenting had an effect on his mental health for he began having nightmares in his sleep and he mentioned once that he had dreamt that Voldemort was raping him again,'  
  
The part on the dreams stunned the whole lot of people.  
  
'Do you claim to love Mr. Potter? What kind of love do you define it as?' Dumbledore examined Lucius.  
  
'Yes, I do love Harry Potter. I would call it a lover's type of love. A protective type which compelled me to do something to get him out of hell,' Lucius answered, never breaking his eye contact with all members of the wizengamot. Eye contact was important. If he shuffled or did anything like the idiot Pettigrew, he would be charged with a death sentence definitely.  
  
'Very well . . .'  
  
And so the questioning went back and forth, most of the time Fudge being the one firing questions at either Harry or Lucius, seemingly keen to point out any contrasting facts.  
  
***********************************  
  
1 Week later  
  
After a week's worth of trial and cross-examination like muggle trials, Lucius was once again in the dungeon, awaiting his sentence. He had his hair tightly pulled into a ponytail, semi-consciously reflecting his nervousness and tautness of his entire body. His eyes were narrowed swiftly to the witness stand and he was somewhat relieved to find Harry absent.  
  
Harry's presence would create a strong pressure for him to win this trial against the wizengamot. Without the pair of emerald green eyes fixed on him, Lucius was slightly more composed. He now turned his gaze upon Fudge and Amelia Bones, then on Severus and Dumbledore.  
  
'Ahem,' Amelia Bones stood up, she was quite an imposing woman and now she held the full attention of everyone in the court.  
  
'Through the trial which lasted for eight days, we have found the accused, Mr. Lucius Malfoy of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, guilty of Death Eater activities. From other Death Eaters' evidence, we have managed to produce sufficient backing to the idea that Mr. Malfoy should be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss,' Amelia paused there, she let her brown eyes sweep up and down the dungeon and finally landing on Lucius.  
  
'However, Mr. Albus Dumbledore, together with both Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Harry Potter, as the accused's only three main witnesses, have managed to produce evidence that the accused never intended to cause body or mental harm on Mr. Potter. Also, the accused contributed highly valuable information which allowed the ministry to rescue the captured children and capture the Death Eaters in Hogwarts, not to mention, kill the Dark Lord. As such, we are lightening Mr. Malfoy's sentence to simply a thousand galleon fine,'  
  
'Also, Mr. Malfoy must sign certain agreements which I shall now read out,'  
  
Lucius Malfoy frowned slightly at the last bit and waited. Agreements of this sort were usually the wet-blanket type.  
  
'Firstly, as he was proven to be an Ex-Death Eater, he must not be in any contact, whether by owl or anything else, with Mr. Potter. This is to ensure Mr. Potter's safety and the fact that Mr. Malfoy means no harm to the boy. This will start from today onwards till two years later,'  
  
'Next, Mr. Malfoy must never hold any post in the Ministry of Magic or in Hogwarts again,'  
  
'Thirdly, Mr. Malfoy must not leave Malfoy Manor for a period of six months starting from today. This is to ensure that he will be watched effectively by Ministry members,'  
  
'That is all. If you please, Mr. Malfoy,' She nodded to the Ministry officers to release him and she offered the papers to him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy cast a glance at Dumbledore and seeing the encouraging nod, he took the quill offered and signed briskly before walking out of the dungeon, a free man at last.  
  
********************************  
  
Two Years Later  
  
'And send an owl to Severus telling him that he can come any time he likes to collect the foreign ingredients he wanted me to get from Brazil. . . After that, draft out the final document for the wizard law number 456. Send it to me via owl - it will reach me at my residence. Then, do help me to reorganize my files - I am real lousy at that - and that's all,' Harry Potter shut the briefcase he had been busy shoving documents and leaflets into and waved his wand briskly. The briefcase was shrunk to the size of his last finger and he stuffed it into his jacket pocket.  
  
He strode out of the office, holding his rather small stature proudly as he left for the weekend break. He had only started working here for a year, seeing that he had to repeat a year to make up for the loss time. But work here was good, not as challenging as he expected (that was no problem - he would go for a game of Quidditch or help out at Fred and George's shop) and the pay was great.  
  
The pay (Harry would never disclose the actual amount but just told people that it was a six-figure sum per month) was more than enough to pay off rent for the modest manor he bought on the outskirts of Manchester (oh and he did support the muggle football team Manchester United; also watching the English Premier League etc) and pay off his own house elves (he had been influenced by Hermione into actually paying the house elves and even asking hastily if they wanted holiday breaks).  
  
He loved weekends most - it was relaxing time for him. He had planned his weekend carefully, careful to allow time to finish his documents etc. He would spend Saturday morning sleeping in and then go out to the Manchester United field and watch them play against Liverpool. He badly wanted Manchester United to win (like any other muggle fan).  
  
Then, he would settle for a shopping trip around muggle shopping malls and finally visit Diagon Alley. Sunday would be a nice time to catch-up with the piles of documents which were now shrunken.  
  
He Apparated to his manor and was soon being surrounded by a bunch of exuberant house elves who 'adore Master Potter sir to the very roots of your hair'. He went for a shower and then proceeded to the bedroom as out of habit, not before accepting the dinner packed for him. He dried his hair patiently and then saw the photographs he had by his desk.  
  
Photographs of Hermione and Ron laughing together with him, posing in all sorts of ridiculous ways and hugging each other. The Harry in the photograph seemed so innocent and naïve, not the used sex-slave and abused teenager months later. Harry then was spirited and lively and reckless like any other adolescent but now, he was cautious and extremely tensed up. That was why he spent a lot of time in the muggle world. Things were a lot more simple and innocent.  
  
Thinking of his friends led him to think about the person he had not seen for the past two years or even heard anything about. Nightly, Harry dreamt of the slender fingers stroking down his back, the pale hand cutting off the extra length of hair and the warm body of the older man. Was he still alive even? People avoided speaking about Lucius Malfoy to Harry, as if Harry was terrified of the former.  
  
Ah, but well, Harry decided that Lucius was have forgotten about him and so he decided to just go and sleep and put the past behind him.  
  
**************************  
  
Next Day  
  
Harry pulled on the jeans which were fashionably ripped at the shins and a shirt. It was close to late October and the weather was unpredictable. He accepted the black jacket the house elves had sewn specially for him and left the house, not before giving instructions for the manor to be cleaned thoroughly as he expected Severus Snape during the weekend.  
  
He caught a bus to Manchester and was soon walking towards the field. He looked at his watch, it was still ten minutes early and he decided to watch Manchester United do their last minute prep talk. He sat on the last row and stretched his legs. Such a beautiful day.  
  
'Saturdays are so beautiful,' he murmured aloud to no-one in particular.  
  
'And so are you, Harry,' he nearly jumped out of his skin and his right hand instinctively went for his wand as he turned to look at whoever was behind him and then he left his wand drop limply as he recognised the fashionably-dressed man as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
**************************** Last Night  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
'Let's not talk about such depressing matters,' Lucius Malfoy waved aside the talk on the Russian wizards who wanted a magical subway built to link England to Russia. He stared at Severus Snape over the rim of his wine glass with a very pensive look before asking, 'How's Harry?'  
  
'Everytime we meet, you never fail to ask about Harry, as if I were that little brat's guardian or something,' Severus snorted at the vague idea of him being Harry's guardian. He still referred to Harry either as the 'little brat' or 'Potter'. Lucius laughed slightly at the idea and then the pensive look returned, this time will a tinge of concern.  
  
'But you must have seen him recently, how is he?'  
  
'He's fine, Lucius, fine. Still goes for his wand when a stranger approaches without warning and still as sacrificing as ever - why, I even heard him offering to be Fudge's personal assistant but he got rejected of course, Fudge's never got over the fact that he helped you worm your way out of that tight spot,' Severus Snape downed his glass of wine and said to Lucius.  
  
'True,' Lucius poured more wine into Severus' wine glass while he thoughtfully smiled sadly.  
  
'The ban has been lifted - it's a definite two years - why don't you pay him a visit?'  
  
'Will his feelings for me be changed then? One can never say for sure,'  
  
'Always worth a try - I'd bet you he still loves you, I reckon he asked me for a copy of the Daily Prophet just last week but he was wasting his time, Fudge forbade anyone to report anything about you,'  
  
'Oh. . .,' Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at Lucius' unusual lack of vocabulary.  
  
There was silence and then -  
  
'Where can I find him tomorrow?'  
  
A grimace.  
  
'Muggle football match,'  
  
***************************  
  
Present  
  
Lucius Malfoy bent down, so that he was sitting next to Harry and looked at the players doing the warm-up exercises. 'You'd think they'd like Quidditch more, don't you?' Lucius commented while ignoring Harry's obvious astonishment at his dressing. Harry never ever thought that Lucius Malfoy would dress up like a muggle and had to admit that he looked equally attractive.  
  
The hair was once again tied up, this time with a leather band. And he was wearing jeans and a shirt.  
  
'I see you are looking at my sense of dressing - you would never have thought that I'd actually put aside my disgust for Muggles and dress like them,' Lucius moved closer and gently tilted Harry's chin up. Harry waited - unsure of how to behave and chose to remain impassive at the moment.  
  
The players were trooping onto the field. They were nodding at each other, sure of a victory.  
  
'I love you,' Lucius Malfoy actually uttered the words he had never said before for the first time. The significance was there - giving up a Malfoy pride to say those words to a boy who was considered not an equal - but to Lucius Malfoy, Harry was everything.  
  
The game had started. Michael Owen had the ball but was tackled midway by a Manchester United player who brought the ball to upper field.  
  
Harry stared at Lucius Malfoy. No words needed to be exchanged. It was understood. Two years had done nothing to bring them apart even though they had had no contact at all.  
  
They still loved each other.  
  
The player deftly brought the ball to within thirty feet of the goal post.  
  
'So do I,' Harry said softly as he leaned into Lucius' warmth and smiled softly when the older man sealed their lips with a tender kiss.  
  
The ball rolled into a corner of the wide net. Cheers were heard from the Manchester United supporters.  
  
******************************  
  
This is my first go at writing a Lucius/Harry fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and look forward to all reviews. And this is also the longest one-shot fic I've written - at 16 and a half pages at Microsoft Word. Omg. . .  
  
I hope that if you've got time, you'll read my other fics as well, namely:  
  
1)Winter Peace - going to end soon with another one or maybe two chapters to go. LM/RL slash. It's my best written long fic.  
  
2)Oh Shut Up, Potter - one-shot fic unless I am very bored and decide to do a sequel. DM/HP slash  
  
3)Ikebana - a humor fic with DM/HP in it. It's post-Hogwarts and a very peaceful universe.  
  
4)A Peach Blossom In Winter - (hopefully, I got the name right; longest name). It's an incest fic although one-sided with Draco loving Lucius.  
  
I wish to add that if response is well, I will write an Epilogue for this story. Depends on whether there is such a need.  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


End file.
